Animal
by LePipi
Summary: "You have a year to make someone love you, or stay like this forever." A curse leaves Dean as aggressively ugly on the outside, as he is on the inside. Kind eyes look through his exterior and help him fix the interior. AU


Animal

"And the next candidate for Singer High School Green Committee president, we give you Dean Winchester." –The school's principal's voice boomed across the stage, as the place was left for Dean Winchester; head hunk, to take a stand.

Dean flashed his best charming grin, bleached-white teeth peering from his full, chap-stick smacked lips.

He leaned his form down over the microphone, placing both hands on either side.

He read somewhere that this pose makes people intimidated, thus intent to follow your words.

"Fellow student's, the Green Committee's president task is what exactly? Presentation! And who do you think present's himself better than I do?" –Dean bellowed in his deep timber voice, smirking as his statement arose a reaction from the crowd below; loud yelps of encouragement; whistles and shrieks from the crazier ones.

He couldn't help but feel proud of himself. He made sure he looked his best today; as any other day, of course.

He made sure to go for that run the morning, shave that ugly morning stubble, shower and coat himself in various creams, gels, and whatnot set on leaving the best impression.

He straightened his striped tie as the crowd calmed down, bending once again over the microphone.

"Presidency is about persuasion, flirtation with the people you speak to, you speak of. And that's something I excel at." –This earned him a few giggles, and some 'yeahs'. He was happy to offer a wink or two, to some blushing girls.

"In the end I ask you; Who do you think captures the attention? An ivy or a rose? I leave the decision to you, as I'm sure you'll make the right choice." –He finished in a daring manner, earning him a standing ovation.

He roamed his eyes widely over the crowd below him, admiring his handiwork.

That is until he saw that witch, Lucifer, arms crossed over his chest give him a sad, almost as if pitying headshake.

Dean's brows furrowed as he stopped to seize him up, expectant of his repulsive demeanor.

And, as usual, he was not left disappointed.

While everybody wore themselves ( or at least tried )with class, elegance and money, Luke, or Lucifer as he was widely known, wore himself like a typical hick, blank t-shirts with multiple holes, flannel shirts, ripped jeans and ratty boots.

His face is what made him stand out the most though.

He was adorned with multiple gashes and wounds, red and pink, swollen in a gruesome manner.

His blond hair was scattered all over the place, his stubble was ever growing, and there was something to his eyes, a kind of a dead silver, void.

He had no place here, he was just a spot of dirt in the otherwise clean facility, in Dean's mind.

-/-

"You totally nailed that speech!" –Victor exclaimed with glee from his side as he walked his way through the hallways, down to his next class.

"Mister Winchester! Stellar Essay on Mannerism in the 16th century." –Zachary the art's teacher gave him a slap on the back with his gummy fat hands, much to Dean's dismay. Though, acting was his forte, he remembered as he smiled widely and replied-

"I appreciate the sentiment. "

"Dude, you hate Zach's guts!" –Victor whispered as Zachariah brushed past them.

"Whatever it takes to get the college recs." –Dean quickly dismissed Victor as Lisa quickly approached them.

"Speech killed!" –She greeted them with glee, smacking a quick kiss to Dean's cheek.

"Speaking of killing did you see that demon, Lucifer at the meeting?" –Dean was feeling pretty antsy about the way Lucifer mocked him after his speech.

"Oh, who gives a fuck, just, make sure you stay away from him." –Victor stressed from aside.

"Don't worry, I'll get it out of your head later." –Lisa said, slinging an arm around Dean's.

"Which one?" –Dean quipped with a grin, earning him a chuckle from Lisa, and another quick peck.

And just as he was making the final turn to his class, he stopped dead.

The posters aligned on the wall, with his face as a candidate were all scribbled over, either x'd across, or devil horns peaking from his blond hair, even a mock mustache or two.

And beside the demolished photos, stood Lucifer, lounging loosely on the wall, black marker twirling in his hands.

"I couldn't help but notice, how in your speech you never once mentioned matters concerning 'green'. " –He said conversationally concentrated on the marker.

"Well, maybe I should have mentioned your face." –Dean threw back as he felt anger arise within, but choose to act it out as calm, and brought out his snark.

"Ouch. Maybe you should be more considerate of the faces around you, for a change. Castiel Novak is holding his position as assistant only because he knows he could never win presidency over you." –Lucifer gestured to someone behind him.

"I-I don't, really-" –A guy he vaguely remembers seeing on multiple meetings, and other school organizations stammered from behind him, looking absolutely lost in the situation.

"But I think we're all going to make the right decision, in the privacy of the voting booths, putting aside your precious social statuses. And might I add, Dean; Wow, looks are important to you." –Lucifer exclaimed his voice almost dripping with sarcasm.

"As they are for everyone here. Well, except for you, clearly." – Dean retorted back at Lucifer, who gave him again that look of pity, that made him boil with anger.

"Shame, shame, shame..." –Lucifer mumbled as he trailed away from the situation.

Dean watched as Lucifer's form trailed away, leaving the spectators scattering away.

Turning he saw that guy; Castiel standing over to the side, head slung down, fiddling with some papers in his hands.

"As much as I appreciate the artwork you've left here with you demonic friend, if you wanted to be president you could have just-"

"As much as I appreciate people assuming things about me I will have to correct your misinformation; I had no hand in Lucifer's work, I am not familiar with him nor do I want presidency. I just want to use my scholarship to its extent. " –Castiel interrupted him, as he finally got to see the guys face, and wow, talk about blue.

Dean found himself nodding taking his time to really take in Castiel's appearance, having never really giving this talk-backer a second look.

He had very ruffled, black hair, sharp, blue eyes, slight stubble framing his plush lips.

He even wore something akin to a suit.

"Hey, um, aren't you president of the LGBT community here?" –Dean asked, slight stammer in his usually impeccable speech, from the surprise recognition.

"LGBTQ. Lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgendered and queer. And, yes." –The guy said somewhat proudly, jutting his chin out slightly and damn if it wasn't cute.

"I thought I knew you from somewhere." –Dean made sure to be active in most school activities, to earn himself a reputation.

"But you don't, not really. We've never really met." –Castiel said somewhat confused, head cocked to the side in a bird-like manner, and again; cute as hell.

"Well then here. Hello, I'm Dean." –Dean felt himself grin all on his own, without striking a command for charm. He held his hand out to Castiel, who seemed to examine it in caution.

Dean doesn't know why he's not just dismissing this guy as a creep and going on his own way. There's just something so refreshing about someone so candid.

Someone so seemingly unafraid of him.

"Castiel." –He says in that even deeper voice than his own, as he shakes his hand firmly after much thought.

"Nice to meet you, Castiel." –Dean chuckled mid speech as he continues shaking the man's hand, feeling very strange himself.

"Likewise." –Castiel's lips seemed to quiver in what was to grow in a smile, when the bell ringing cut their little strange moment short.

"Best of luck, tomorrow, Dean." –Castiel said as his form started backing away.

"Yeah, thanks." –Dean replied with a cursory wave, as Castiel turned his back on him.

He couldn't help that goofy smile that stuck to his face for the next class.

**So I said I was choosing between a Scott Pilgrim AU and a Grandma's Boy AU and I ended up with a Beastly AU x) I was just searching through my movies folder and then I saw this and I was like 'OMG its that movie with really bad acting and an even worse script but Neil Patrick Harris is awesome and the story itself is awesome so I should watch it again!' and I did and all I could think was DESTIELDESTIELDESTIEL which I find is how I usually watch movies now, so yeah! **

**But I will probably also be doing a Grandma's Boy AU I don't know, only time will tell. x)**

**So tell me if you like, if you don't like, why and should I continue! **


End file.
